This invention relates to latches for vehicle doors, particularly for light passenger and goods vehicles.
Most mass produced light vehicles have doors which must be closed manually to latch them shut by self-engagement of latch mechanism, usually on or in the door, with a striker, usually on the associated door post or frame. Due to the need to compress the weather sealing the door has to be slammed shut with some force to engage the latch positively. If the latch does not engage to keep the door fully closed it will only be latched at its first safety position, with the door slightly ajar, and the slamming process has to be repeated. There is not only substantial wear and tear on the door, door pull, and latch mechanism; there is also the nuisance of the noise particularly at night in residential areas.
Furthermore the development of more effective weathersealing and of variations in door styling and fitting, e.g. to reduce wind noise and/or resistance at speed, has been inhibited by the limitations imposed by the above slam closing.
The object of the invention is to provide improvements in vehicle door latching, in particular the provision of powered latching driving the door to fully closed condition without slamming in an effective, economical and reliable manner.
According to the invention there is provided a vehicle door latch assembly as defined by the claims herein.
Conveniently the closing mechanism is electrically powered, and preferably the assembly will include switch means energising said mechanism automatically in response to shifting of the claw to the outer position on closing of the door to the first safety position, and de-energising the mechanism on sensing that the door has fully closed.
The drive input element may be a lever, conveniently pivoted co-axially with the claw, and carrying the drive pawl on an arm of the lever to engage a ratchet tooth of the claw.
The disabling means may comprise a pawl stop pivoted on the latter lever and coupled to the unlatching means, said stop being shifted to a position at which it holds the drive pawl out of engagement with the claw when the unlatching means disengages the latch pawl from the claw.